


Desperate

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bitemarks, Blood, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Xenophilia, torn clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: In times of war, we all make decisions when trying to survive. Some tend to take advantage of that. Sequel to Bargaining





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo everyone! Have some Hepta/Sanda! I felt like writing them and I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> This has not been beta read

Hepta rarely took interests in other alien species.

Besides what was the point of trying to get attached to someone that's going to die from invasion. Plus he has seen what it has dome to good soldiers in the past; some were empty husks, others turned rebellious and then there were a few who thought they couldn't be apart of this world without their...well pets.

That did not mean though that he didn't have a fling or two when scouting out worlds. Each was an experience and a good way to scope out weaknesses in the bodies of those who might fight against them. Though he had to admit most of those from other worlds were...disappointing. So soft and not yet untouched by combat or war.

Not like his Commander.

He'd be lying if the thought of his commander didn't send chills up his spine. Strong, intelligent and hardened by the hardships of war. A true master of battle who knew how to conquer and break the enemies who oppose them. Compared to the times he's been with Sendak, no one compared.

No one...until _she_ came along.

The human woman with a crop in her hand and the aura of someone who has seen a great deal of war herself. She was smaller than them, only coming to his commander's chest.

He wont lie, he was surprised when she came to them with her proposition for a trade should the lions show themselves now while the invasion went on. It was quite surprising how willing she was to betray her planet, her people, even the Paladins to save it. He had seen it in her eyes before she and Sendak had walked into a room to discuss negotiations; that determination, the drive to see it through that bordered on desperate.

It was a familiar mix of emotions that he could almost sympathize with.

Almost.

He remembered her scent when she stepped out and he smirked to himself at the familiar smell of sex. Though what surprised him most was that...well it aroused him. Knowing this woman who carried herself with such pride and strategy had agreed to be fucked by his commander. It took everything in him not to stalk and hunt her through the ship and pin her to a corner to see what his commander had gotten a taste of.

He ended up getting his wish when he finds her again on the ship days later.

"Can I help you Admiral?" Hepta was looking at the data pad, quietly sending off maps to the other fleet ships about rebel locations and supply routes. After all they were still at war, deal or no deal.

Sanda took in a deep, slow breath, "I wish to speak to Commander Sendak."

Hepta swipes over the name of a commander before he looks up at her, "He is occupied. If you wish to speak about your negotiations I could be of assistance, Admiral."

"...I simply wish to speak to him about sparing the supply routes."

He almost couldn't hold in a snort. So she thought because they had come to an arrangement she could ask more from them?

Hepta straightens his posture and puts the data screen down allowing it to turn off, "Well...I suppose is could see what can be done. For...a price."

The tension in her shoulders was almost too noticeable but he could see her working things out in her head. Calculating and going over the possibke outcomes before she took in a deep breath.

"...What do you want?" she looked up at him.

A chill ran up his spine at the sharp breath she took when he gently grips her chin and tilts her head up. He smirked softly and could feel her gulp softly against his knuckles resting on her throat.

"Perhaps...I simply wish to see what it is my commander found so fascinating about you," he whispered softly, smirking, "What makes humans so appealing to him enough that he beds them..." he lesnrf in dloelh, eyes half lidded, "Come now what would be the harm?"

Sanda stares at him, trying to keep herself calm at the tall alien looking down at her. He looked younger than Sendak though what did she know about how Galra aged? For all she knew he was probably a lot older. Still a small part of her was almost flattered that aliens took an interest in her...but she's not here because of that.

Her people needed supplies, food and water. They were almost desitute save for what they scavenge from abandoned bases and bunkers but they couldn't live off only from that. She needed to preserve a supply route.

"...You promise to speak with him?"

Hepta leaned in close enough that she could almost feel his lips brush hers as he answers, "On my honor and by the blade of Kaltor...do we have a deal Admiral?"

She narrowed her eyes before she gives a small nod...and closes them when he kisses her.

...

It wasn't hard to find empty quarters for them here. It helped too that Hepta knew the ship's roster inside and out so he knows where everyone did and didn't sleep on this ship. This one had a simple bed and a view of the stars and Earth outside the window.

The skirt of her uniform lay forgotten on the floor. Her stockings were ripped between her thighs as she dug the heels of her boots into the galra's lower back. She digs her nails into his shoulders and grits her teeth as the unfamiliar length rests against her wet folds.

Sanda gasps softly when his teeth brush over her neck when he mouths ag the pale skin, rocking his hips against hers and teasing her cunt with the tip of his cock lightly brushing over her clit. Her toes curl within her boots as her jacket is ripped open practically and he takes a moment to breathe in her scent.

He liked how she smells. Like sharp mint and laser fire. It was a strangely pleasant and familiar scent that made his cock twitch slightly, the scales along it slightly flariing out. He listens to her gasping and hissing when he slowly slips inside her, giving her barely a moment to adjust before he moves down to her chest.

Without a word, he grips her bra in his sharp fangs and rips it off her with a snap.

"Aaah...!" Sanda jumped slightly at that, her breasts though not as perked or as pleasant to look upon like in her younger days, were soft and rested heavily on her.

Hepta moves down and closes his mouth over one of the soft mound with a deep growling purr. He rolled his hips forwards when the woman's wet walls clench down around him. He feels her shiver under him as he looks up at her. He watches her tilt her head back and show her neck and it took everything in him not to bite down into it and mark her. After all no one could know about their exchange...yet.

Still...he wanted to mark her so bad...

A glimmer shone in his eyes as an idea struck him. He moved down and bits into one of her breasts. She shouts under him, gasping and arching.

"Fu...mmm...!"

A new, metallic scent joins hers as he taste the familiar wamrth of blood on his tongue. He give a particularly hard thrust into her when he angled his hips just right to hit where he believed that one special spot was.

Once he's sure the mark has set he pulls back and licks over his mouth, seeing her head turned in the directiom of the window. He looks down at her with eyes glowing like that of a demon's as she arches under him. Stars she looked so lovely under him like this. She felt light in his grip as he grips her hips to raise them.

Still he didnt miss the look in her eyes as she watches them passing Earth.

_...Poor fool...she has no idea whats in store for her miserable little planet..._ Even so he still could understand the desperate drive for her people, doing whatever it took to see them thrive and grow. Much like what he and Sendak were doing.

Ah well...perhaos he could convince Sendak to keep her as their pet.


End file.
